


So tell me boy if every time we...

by ieroflower



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gen, frank es fan de 1d, no es el tipico punk, re caros los salones en palermo no?, y gerard no es el tipico gerard
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 06:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3968080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ieroflower/pseuds/ieroflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank descubrió algo mas divertido que sacar el jamon de los sanguchitos de jamon y tomate</p>
            </blockquote>





	So tell me boy if every time we...

Un sábado a las seis de la tarde, una persona como Frank, debería estar con el pijama y la taza de cafe en la cama porque sus amigos viven demasiado lejos. Ya era suficiente, no iba a viajar por ninguno gratis, el no caga plata para cargar la tarjeta Sube. Pero desgraciadamente, no estaba ni con ropa de dormir,ni tratando de enojarse con sus amigos por no visitarlo...estaba en un taxi, vestido como para ir a la iglesia, pero camino a un salón de fiestas en pleno palermo.   
¿Porque festejaban un cumpleaños en pleno Palermo? Suena caro para un nene de 8 años. El ultimo cumpleaños que el recuerda fue su cumpleaños numero 5 en Mcdonalds y el payaso del demonio lo hizo llorar...termino adentro del pelotero todo el cumpleaños.  
La cuestión, es que no tenía ganas de sonreír a sus familiares, tampoco tenía ganas de separar el jamón de los sanguches con tomate o de tener que soportar a su tio preguntandole (como todas las otras fiestas) que tipo de música escuchaba. En resumen: No tenía ganas de existir.  
-Frank, sentate bien que vas a arrugar la camisa -El miro a su mamá que estaba observándolo con la peor mirada de todas y se sentó derecho. No iba a soportarla las dos horas y media del cumpleaños mientras se quejaba.  
Después de 20 minutos y de escuchar al taxista hablar de los incidentes de Boca-River como si fuera el tema mas importante de todo, llegaron al cumpleaños.   
Al entrar no sabía que era peor, el hecho de que todos los pendejos estaban corriendo emocionados o que el salón era gigante y que las ganas de meterse al laberinto eran mas fuertes que las ganas de volver a su casa a dormir.   
No estaba seguro si fue casualidad, si su vida era una pelicula o si el universo le estaba dando todas las señales necesarias. Pero cuando termino de saludar a su primo y se incorporo con una sonrisa, ESA canción empezó a sonar y su mirada se fijo en ESA persona.  
El momento pareció pasar en cámara lenta, nunca logro creer en esos versos del "amor a primera vista", eran todas boludeces que inventaban para darle un poco de romance a la cosa. Pero en ese momento, Frank sintió como si todo su al rededor se hubiera vuelto rosa y solo estaban el y el animador lindo de pelo negro. En realidad se lo imagino, probablemente era fiebre o efectos retrasados de tanto porro. 

Nunca había estado tan de acuerdo con la letra de un tema de One Direction...era tanto que inconscientemente estaba cantando mientras caminaba hacia la zona "de adultos" e intentaba mirar al animador disimuladamente.  
Cuando entro al lugar donde toda su familia estaba felizmente hablando, suspiro y camino evitando a todos. Se sento en la primer mesa, justo esa que tenía vista a todo el salon y empezo a separar el jamon de los sanguchitos.  
A los diez sanguchitos de tomate y tres vasos de coca, Frank ya tenía un plan. Iba a llevar a su prima a jugar. Así que se levanto, agarro a la nena de dos años y se la llevo a la parte de los juegos.  
¿Saben que era lo mejor? Que estaba repitiendo Kiss You de One Direction una y otra vez, porque al parecer, calmaba a las nenas y las mantenía entretenidas bailando. Estaba causando un efecto parecido en Frank, solo que en el era mas enamorado que con ganas de bailar.  
Frank agarro a su primita y la sentó en una especie de caballo inflable con cara de perro mientras cantaba con sentimiento la canción  
-if you don't wanna take it slow and you just wanna take me home baby say yeaaaaah -Acomodo a la nena que no entendía en donde mierda estaba sentada- yeeahhhh and let me kiss you.   
Lo único que podía pensar era en como podría llegar a ser el nuevo amor de su vida, mejor conocido, como el animador de fiestas. Lo mas seguro es que sea del tipo artístico, tenía pinta de no dormir por terminar algo o podía ser de esos que se iban mas por el lado de la música. Eso podía servirle, ambos podrían escribir el soundtrack de su intenso romance. Podría presentárselo a su prima, la que siempre le gustan los mismos pibes que a el. Tambien podría tener a alguien que lo lleve a comer y que se coma las verduras que no le gustaban. O tal vez era fanático del cine, de esos que aman el cine indie y parecen demasiado intelectuales. Ese sería un problema para Frank, ya no le estaba funcionando eso de decir "la gente no comprende el mensaje de esa película".   
Sonrío imaginando miles de escenarios en su cabeza y levanto la mirada para verlo. Estaba tan concentrado en pensar su vida, que no se había dado cuenta que su prima se había ido caminando a buscar a la mamá. Pero era importante, el amor de su vida al parecer amaba convivir con nenes, eso significaba que ambos podrían adoptar dos nenas, o tal vez solo una y podrían salir como una familia feliz a jugar al parque. Mejor sería tener una familia grande, tal vez tres hijos, dos perros y una super casa en una de las zonas lindas de Buenos Aires.   
El problema sería el apellido, a el le gustaría mantener su apellido por varias generaciones, eso iban a tener que hablarlo.  
-Frank, se te esta cayendo la baba por ese pibe, te estamos viendo todos -Frank se dio vuelta y vio a su prima sonriendo con los brazos cruzados. ¿Era tan obvio? El solo quería una familia feliz- Anda hablarle, ahora los nenes van a sentarse a comer.  
-¿Y si le parezco feo?   
Su prima hizo un gesto de desesperación. Estaba cansada de que siempre llegaran al mismo punto en el cual ella tenía que respirar profundo decirle la verdad, que era lindo y que cualquiera le daría pelota.  
Kiss you volvió a empezar otra vez y Frank le agarro las manos a su prima y empezó a bailar -Oh i just wanna take ypu anywhere that you like, we could go out any day any night  
-Frank esta...  
-Baby I'll take you there, take you there, baby i'll take you there yeah   
-Frank esta viniendo.  
El paro de bailar, se acomodo la camisa y fingió que no estaba cantando One Direction. Pero el lindo del animador no fue quien vino, si no una de las chicas que estaban con el.  
-Nos falta alguien que juegue para el equipo de las nenas ¿Te animas a jugar? -La animadora le estaba hablando a su prima que pareció gustarle la idea, hasta que recordó que tenía vestido.  
-Pero el puede jugar por mi, para ya sabes...darle ventaja al equipo de las nenas, de todas formas podrías contarlo como una.  
Frank frunció el ceño y la miro negando. No había forma alguna que se vaya a ridiculizar, saltando en un inflable, compitiendo con otra persona mientras el animador lindo lo estaba...mirando.  
-Si puedo jugar en el equipo de las nenas, entonces no tengo problema.   
La animadora se encogió de hombros y dijo que si, porque de todas formas no había mas mujeres.   
El juego consistía en saltar en el inflable y agarrar un cuadrado azul que estaba pegado alto...demasiado alto. Las nenas le tenían fe a Frank porque decía que "el era hombre y seguro iba a agarrar rápido el cuadrado como el resto de los papás" pero la realidad, es que el equipo de los nenes estaban ganando porque no había ni un padre que mida menos de 1,90m. Eran todos gigantes, demasiado altos, no necesitaban saltar mucho.   
Frank miro al padre contra el que el iba competir y sintió como si tuviera dos personas en una paradas al lado de el. La diferencia de altura era demasiado notoria.  
Se puso de puntitas de pie y vio como los animadores preparaban el juego, entre ellos, el animador lindo. Le sorprendió cuando lo vio pegar el cuadrado con demasiada facilidad. Seguro era porque tenía zapatillas.   
Pero eso no importaba ahora, lo que importaba era ganar y hacerse notar.  
-Te voy a dar una ventaja -dijo el tipo al lado de el, quien por suerte no era un desconocido, si no que era uno de los hermanos de su tio- te doy diez segundos porque sos bajito.  
-Es un trato.  
Frank no era idiota, no le gustaba que le den "ventajas" por el hecho de ser bajo, pero no iba a rechazar la oportunidad cuando se trataba de ganar. Era a todo o nada y Frank estaba comprometido en ganarse el corazón del animador con linda nariz.   
-Bueno a ver, hora de ver quien gana el juego. Acá nuestro amigo se ofreció a jugar para el equipo de las nenas, a ver todas quiero escucharlas alentar -La animadora les acerco el microfono a las nenas y todas empezaron a gritar como si le hubieran puesto a Harry Styles en frente.   
Hizo lo mismo con los nenes, que empezaron a alentar al padre que jugaría por ellos. Se tenían fe porque Frank era enano...pf, ya iban a ver.  
La animadora contó hasta tres y se escucho un "Ya!". Fueron menos de diez segundos en lo que Frank se subió decidido al inflable, corrió hasta la punta, dio un salto y logro agarrar el cuadrado. Nadie lo podía creer y mucho menos el que lo tenía en la mano.   
Todas las nenas empezaron a gritar porque eso significaba que ellas eran las ganadoras, pero la vergüenza del momento lo hizo casi salir corriendo. Pero no llego muy lejos, porque al fondo se escucho "REVANCHA, yo le di ventaja".  
Frank suspiro y volvió a acercarse, esta vez, logro notar como el animador lindo lo estaba mirando. Listo, ya lo tenía comiendo de su mano.

1...2...3

Frank se subió otra vez y corrió exactamente como lo hizo la anterior vez. Pero los resultados no fueron igual de sorprendentes. Uno, dos...tres intentos mas y seguía sin alcanzar el cuadrado y el hecho de que el tipo intentaba hacerlo caer del inflable tampoco funcionaba.   
Pero después de una larga ducha de tan solo 4 minutos, el hermano de su tío gano y el solo se quedo parado como el perdedor que era. Vio al lindo del animador que le sonreía y se encogía de hombros ante el hecho de que Frank había perdido. Le costo darse cuenta que era a el a quien le estaba sonriendo, asi que no le devolvió la sonrisa. Otra vez volvió a salir corriendo.

Se quedo sentado en la mesa comiendo sanguchitos pensando en lo idiota que era. Probablemente su futuro con una linda familia y perros este arruinado porque el no sabía como encarar al chabon. Al menos ya se había enterado que existía.  
Miro la hora en su celular y se preocupo. Faltaba solo media hora para que la fiesta terminara, era ahora o nunca.   
Lo busco con la mirada y decidido a preguntarle al menos el nombre, se levanto de la mesa. Pero antes agarro otro de los sanguchitos de miga que estaban buenisimos.  
Los nenes estaban comiendo y una de las animadoras estaba cuidándolos, así que tenia al amor de su vida totalmente libre.   
Se acerco a el con una sonrisa y fingió no estar nervioso.  
-Hola, ¿Que tal? -volvió a sonreír, ahora intentando ocultar el hecho de que se quería golpear. ¿Que clase de persona decia eso? Un viejo.  
El animador lo miro y dejo el vaso de coca-cola en la mesa.  
-¿Tenis a buscar otra revancha?   
Frank lo miro sin entender.   
-Del juego que perdiste -dijo el como si fuer lo mas obvio del mundo.   
-Oh, ese juego...igual yo gane, la segunda vez lo deje ganar para no lastimar su orgullo. No es normal que los enanos ganemos.  
Frank lo escucho reírse y sintió como si un par de angeles estuvieran cantando. Presto atención a todo su rostro. Desde el pelo negro que contrataba perfecto con su piel, hasta la extraña nariz que increíblemente era perfecta y tambien al hecho de que hablaba con la boca torcida.   
Iban a vivir juntos, se iba a acostumbrar a eso.  
-Che y ¿Tan linda cara tiene nombre? -Frank se felicito por eso, nunca le había salido algo tan naturalmente. Pero al parecer, al animador no le pareció tan simpático, porque su cara reflejo una sensación rara...incomodidad.  
-Ehm...si, Gerard...¿Me esperas un segundo? Tengo que ir a ayudar por alla -Frank se encogió de hombros y asintió. De todas formas para eso estaba, no es como que lo este evitando.  
Lo miro hasta que llego a las mesas de los nenes y con una sonrisa intercambio algunas palabras, les sirvió mas bebida y cuando termino de atenderlos, se acerco a la misma animadora que les habia preguntado si querían jugar. La linda de ojitos claros y pelo castaño...la misma bajita que ahora le acababa de dar un beso en los labios.  
Gerard le dijo algo al oído y ella miro disimuladamente hacia donde estaba parado Frank.

Frank acababa de romper el tiempo récord en agarrar a su madre y arrastrarla hacia la salida.  
Acababa de imaginar su vida completa con alguien que tenia novia. Si era un novio no se sentiría tan mal, un poco vacio al vez, pero no como si acabaran de golpearlo en la cara con la noticia de que Zayn se había ido de One Direction.   
Se sentía peor que cuando se entero que Zayn se había ido de One Direction y ahora estaba saliendo del salón con el corazón roto y sin haber comido ni una porción de torta.

 

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> Se, a Gerard le gustan las pibas y esto no tiene segunda parte. Solo nos queda el corazon roto de Frank(?


End file.
